The Secret Potter
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: For eleven years, Ainslie grew up, only hearing stories of her brother and parents but never knowing who they really were. Now, the time has come for her to join her brother at Hogwarts. Can Ainslie survive her first year, knowing that she is a Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**Due to the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, I decided to release this. Don't expect an update anytime soon. I have a few ideas running through my head featuring the trio but I'm planning on writing them all out before uploading to FF. enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>**

**Acceptance**

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ainslie Potter couldn't believe it. She had waited almost five years for this letter. Now it was here and soon she would be traveling to Hogwarts. This letter not only brought excitement to the eleven-year-old's life but hope as well. Going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry meant that Ainslie would finally be around family again. Estelle, the woman who had raised Ainslie, was great and all but she wasn't blood. Her closest blood relative was currently attending Hogwarts as a second year Gryffindor.

The girl glanced at the pictures and newspaper clippings that covered one of her bedroom walls. Estelle had always made sure that Ainslie knew where she came from. Over the years, articles and pictures were collected. Along with each picture came a story.

Ainslie knew how her parents fell in love and how they died. She knew about her brother, the famous Harry Potter, and the kind of horrible life he had grown up in. Since she was six years old, when she found out that Harry was indeed her older brother, Ainslie had wished that she was old enough to use magic so that she could go rescue him from the awful Muggles Harry was forced to live with. To this day, Ainslie Potter didn't quite understand why they were separated. She had been told that it was to ensure that Lord Voldemort would never find out that two Potter children had escaped him. When asked why Harry had to go live with her aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Estelle always told Ainslie that it was because her Muggle relatives only knew of Harry. She was and still is a secret. Only a select few knew of her existence but that would soon change. Ainslie knew that once she made her debut, trouble was sure to follow. That didn't matter anymore. She was going to finally meet her older brother and nothing was going to stop that from happening.

* * *

><p>Ainslie couldn't believe that the day was finally here. She had flown to London from Auvergne, France with Estelle. They had stayed right in London and bought all of her supplies in a place called Diagon Alley. Estelle had even bought her a sweet little Siamese cat who ended up being called Kit.<p>

Now here she was standing in King's Cross. Soon she would be at Platroom nine and three quarters to board the Hogwarts Express. Ainslie knew that it was tricky getting to the platform. She had to go between platforms nine and ten without being seen. It was especially hard to do with a trolley filled sky high. At least that's what Estelle had said.

"Percy first," a loud voice called from nearby. Ainslie searched the area until her eyes landed on a group of red heads. The one called Percy went carefully through the barried. An older gentleman went next followed by a set of twins.

"Ainslie…"

The girl looked over her shoulder. Estelle, a thin woman with graying hair in her forties, was smiling at her.

"I'm going to leave you here, my dear," Estelle said. "If you need help, just ask that family over there."

"I think I can handle it," Ainslie replied. "Thanks."

Cautiously, Ainslie approached the group. It was then that a lump formed in her throat. Right in front of her, scar, glasses and all, was her big brother.

"Um, hello," Ainslie stammered. "Can you… help me? I'm a bit new to this."

The older woman, the one who had been talking, smiled at Ainslie. What would these people think if they knew that she was the baby sister of the Boy Who Lived?

"Certainly, dear," the woman said. She turned to Harry and another red-headed boy, "I'll take the girls. You two come right after us." The woman grabbed her daughter's hand and ran for the barrier. Ainslie followed close behind.

Upon arriving on platform nine and three quarters, Ainslie couldn't believe her eyes. It seemed so alive! All her life she had been raised in the wizarding world but nothing had ever prepared her for this. She couldn't get to Hogwarts soon enough.

Following the woman and her daughter, Ainslie approached the Hogwarts Express. Tears were beginning to form in the woman's eyes.

"Now, Ginny," the woman tearfully began. "Behave yourself. Oh what am I saying? Of course you'll behave. If you need help, any help at all, just ask your brothers." The woman looked away from her daughter – Ginny – and glanced at Ainslie, who blushed a deep scarlett. She was beginning to hope her dark redhair was enough to shield her from the woman's gaze. "Oh how terribly rude of me," shrieked the woman. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Molly Weasley and this is my daughter, Ginny. She's also a first year." Ginny gave a wave.

"I'm—" Ainslie cleared her throat to try and calm her sudden nerves. Blast her bloody shyness! "I'm Ainslie. Ainslie Potter."

* * *

><p>News of Ainslie traveled fast. Not even halfway to Hogwarts, everyone aboard the train had approached the compartment she shared with Ginny and a girl named Hermione Granger. Everyone was dying to get a look at her to see if she was related to Harry in anyway. The only person she really wanted to see was her brother but Hermione had said she didn't know where he was. Ron, Ginny's brother, was also missing.<p>

After what seemed like hours, Hermione got up and slammed the compartment door shut, locking it before sitting back down.

"Seriously!" cried Hermione. "You would think these people never saw another human being before. I'm sorry, Ainslie. Truly I am. They just think you're related to Harry somehow."

Ainslie gulped. They were almost to Hogwarts and she had yet to tell her new found friends the truth. She was never ashamed of where she came from. She had always been proud of her background. Besides, the truth was going to come out eventually.

"Well you see…" Ainslie began. _No need to be nervous, _she told herself. _They like you for you. Not because of who you might be._ "The thing is…"

Ginny and Hermione stared at Ainslie with blank looks, patiently waiting for Ainslie to continue.

"Harry Potter… er. Okay! Harry's my brother."

Wide eyes stared back at Ainslie. Neither of the two girls were speaking, causing Ainslie to wish she was invisible.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Does he -? Nevermind. Of course he doesn't! At least he's never mentioned you."

"He doesn't know."

"That's outrageous! How can someone not know that they have a sister? How do we know this isn't some sort of hoax?"

"The eyes," Ginny piped up.

"What?" Hermione chanced a glance at Ginny.

"Her eye's are Harry's. Green like emeralds."

"Ginny –"

"No, Hermione. You don't ever forget those kind of eyes. She's telling the truth.


	2. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
